pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of "Jenny With A Chance" Episodes
List of Jenny With A Chance episodes. Series overview Season 1 1. Pigeons With A Chance of Jenny! (JWAC)-December 4, 2010- Jenny Brown and her two best friends Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano enter a contest to be in a national television commercial to help save the pigeons. 2. Jenny With A Chance Of Working! (JWAC)-2010- Jenny finds out she has not raised enough money by just doing the commercials with Collin, so she takes a demanding acting job to raise more money. 3. Christmas With A Chance Of True Meaning (JWAC)-2010- Jenny, Candace, and Stacy help Suzy and her friends understand the true meaning of Christmas. 4. Jenny with a Chance of Busting! (JWAC)-2011-Jenny helps Candace bust her brothers. 5. Jenny with a Chance of Petition (JWAC)-2011-Jenny needs everybody to sign a petition at her school to help the school buy recycling bins, and more. 6. Stalkers with A Chance! (JWAC)-2011-Albert is Stalking Jenny, so Her friends try to get him to stop, Meanwhile Jenny Feeds Pigeons on the beach. 7. Stacy with a Chance! (JWAC)-2011-Jenny and Collin are stuck at a save the pigeons rally so Stacy must step in and host Jenny's talk show. 8. Whales with a Chance of Django (JWAC)-2011-Jenny's younger brother Django comes to visit and she takes him to a save the whales rally. 9. Collin with a Chance! (JWAC)-2011-Collin wants the first time he asks Jenny out on a real date is special so he goes to great lengths to make sure it s great but it doesnt exactly go as planned. 10. Jenny with a Chance of Danville (JWAC)-2011-In this one hour episode of Jenny with a Chance, Jenny, Candace, and Stacy are reporting live from the Danville Street Fair. 11. Friendship with a Chance! (JWAC)-2011-A new Girl called Megan moves to Danville, so Jenny and the gang be-friend her. It is later revealed she LOVES pigeons. 12. Relationships with a Chance of Kissing! (JWAC)-2011-It is Jenny and Collin's 5 month anniversary and they still haven't kissed so there friends plan a romantic evening. 13. Jenny With a Chance of School! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny makes kids from school sign a patistion to save the pigeons. 14. Jenny with a Chance of Flu! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny gets the Flu right before her monthly save the pigeon fair at the park. 15. Jenny with a Chance of Carrer Day! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny's school gets carrer day. 16. Jenny with a Chance of Triple Dating! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny and Collin triple date with Candace and Stacy. 17. Albert with a Chance! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny Turns to Albert for help with her computer. 18. Danville with a Chance of Rain! (JWAC)-2011- Jenny makes a shelter for the pigeons when it rains. 19. Jenny with a Chance of Missing: Part 1-2011- Jenny finds a hurt pigeon and helps it heal. At the end Jenny goes missing, later revealed she was kidnapped 20. Jenny with a Chance of Missing: Part 2-2011- Jenny's friends go on an dangerous mission to save Jenny before it is to late. It is later revealed Dr. Doof kidnapped her for saving pigeons that he hates. Inside Doof's Liar Jenny is held to a wall, Katelyn uses spy tools to fight the bots to cut Jenny off of the wall. Then Doof takes Jenny and takes her up on a balcony. Then He pushes Jenny and she falls over the railing into Gelatin. Then Katelyn falls into the gelatin. Season 2 21. Jenny With a Chance of School - 2012 - Jenny and her friends start the new school year, and meet new friends and enemies. TV Specials *Creator Zannabanna announced a TV special called "Jenny With a Chance: The Musical!" will air in the middle of season 2. *Jenny With a Chance: Christmas Special Films *Jenny With a Chance: The Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists Category:Jenny